


Birthday boy.

by caravaggiosbrushes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Biting, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mild Daddy Kink, Neck Kissing, PWP, Please don't judge me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Slash, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Smut, Spooning, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravaggiosbrushes/pseuds/caravaggiosbrushes
Summary: Ezra loves morning sex. Also, it’s his birthday.(wow, in english!!)





	Birthday boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random thing I wrote this morning while having breakfast. It’s for ezra’s bday, since i love them so much and i hope they’re getting everything they wishes for today (and every other day too). Also hopefully they’re never going to read this, loll.  
Thank you my dearest, @Vanlinlla for being my beta, ily!! u saved me
> 
> Thank you for reading! Maybe leave me a kudos/comment/a cookie? This is the first fanfic I write in english *sweats*  
Enjoy!
> 
> (ps I know Ezra identifies as queergender/non-binary, but he also uses he/him pronouns so that’s what I went with, here.)  
  

> 
> [](https://ibb.co/5B1NsXR)  
  


_Why wait any longer for the world to begin?_  
_You can have your cake and eat it too._  
_ Why wait any longer for the one you love_  
_when he's standing in front of you?_

(Lay lady lay - Bob Dylan)

Ezra wakes up with a low moan leaving his throat.

He doesn’t even notice he’s letting it out. What he _does _notice, however, is the heat that enfolds him, the firm, strong body flushed to his back and the half-hard erection that’s rubbing slowly, _so _slowly, against the upper part of his thighs, making his head spin even if he’s laying down.  
  
"’Morning, princess."

Colin’s deep voice against the shell of his ear makes him shudder, as he feels one of his hands brushing lightly over his stomach, so close to his own hardening cock that he has to bury his face in the pillow to silence another moan.

"Don't hide yourself, let me hear you."

This time Colin licks behind his ear, on that tiny perfect portion of skin that always sends sparks of electricity throughout all his body. He lets out a higher pitched moan, not trying to muffle it this time.  
  
"’Morning." He whispers, smiling to himself. He brings a hand back, on Colin’s hip, to keep him as close as possible.

He rolls his hips a little, trying to give him more of his ass to rub against.

Colin bites him lightly on the nape of his neck and then pushes Ezra’s boxers down halfway on his thighs, not bothering to get them completely off.

Ezra loves it. He loves when Colin does just whatever the hell he pleases with him, without asking, just does it, takes it.  
  
Colin doesn't touch his cock. He teases him with one finger and Ezra shudders all over.  
  
"Come on." He rolls his hips again. He hears his breath catch, "Colin. Come on."  
  
"Yes, baby, don't worry. I'm gonna give it to you." There’s the hint of a smile in his voice.

Ezra has his eyes still closed, so he doesn’t see Colin moving his hand. At one point he feels the tips of his fingers on his lips though, making him whimper a little in surprise. He opens his mouth immediately.

His heartbeat becomes erratic as soon as he’s got his mouth full.

He places a hand on Colin’s wrist to keep him there and licks at his index and middle fingers, sucking them until they’re all wet and dripping with spit.

He doesn’t try to keep quiet. At all.

He can feel his own cock losing a few drops of precome, just from having his fingers in his mouth.

God, he loves it.

He loves having his mouth so full he can hardly breathe, he loves sucking on Colin’s fingers, Colin’s cock, sometimes even Colin’s thumb, and that always makes his face blush a deep shade of red because he feels ridiculous, like a baby sucking his own thumb, but Colin just kisses his neck and calls him ‘_beautiful’ _and ‘_baby’ _and ‘_pretty boy_’ and he feels even more aroused and a bit embarrassed, which is a perfect mix.

He keeps sucking on his fingers, moaning a little when they become three and Colin starts playing with his mouth, making him moan weakly, getting him dirty with his own saliva.

"I love how you suck on my fingers." He’s breathing heavily against his ear, "Makes me want to play with your mouth for hours."  
  
Ezra can’t talk like this, so he just moans, deep, trying to suck on them even more. His chin is all wet with spit.  
  
Colin takes them out, "Palm, too."  
  
Ezra licks it eagerly, clinging to his wrist. He laps at the skin, feeling the calloused spots and the softer parts of his hand, and loves it all.

He's so focused on his task that he almost –_almost_,- fails to notice how hard Colin is against his ass and how he's rubbing himself in between his cheeks, still in his boxers.  
  
"Good boy." Colin kisses the side of his neck.  
  
Ezra makes a frustrated noise, "Take your fucking boxers off."  
  
"This is about you, not me."  
  
"Then take them _off_." He tries to reach behind to push them off himself, "I want to feel you."  
  
"Fuck, alright."

A moment later Colin is against him, blessedly naked and Ezra can finally move his ass against him, panting at the feeling of his big, hard cock against his skin.  
  
"Just-" Colin is breathing hard. He places a hand on Ezra’s hip, "Open your legs a little for me, baby… Yes, like that."  
  
Ezra's half laying on his stomach now, half still on his side. His own cock is brushing lightly against the sheets now and then, and he has to shut his eyes to calm down himself.

He’s so hard.  
  
After a few seconds, he feels slick in between his thighs and sucks in a breath. He didn’t even notice Colin taking the lube, too focused on what he was feeling and still a bit sleepy.

He lets his legs fall even more open, so Colin can get him all wet. He smears some lube on both of his inner thighs and even in between his ass cheeks. Ezra arches his back in surprise, pushing against his fingers, hungry for more or just _anything_.

Colin swears and a moment later he’s pushing his cock in between his thighs, keeping him still with a hand on his hip.

The tip of his cock grazes at his balls, making him feel all tight and tense.  
  
"Fuck." He breathes.

He immediately holds his thighs flushed together, trapping Colin’s cock in between them.

He can feel it, hard, hot and so grounding but distracting at the same time, so he tilts his head down a bit just to look at it, at the indecent picture they make like this: the tip of Colin’s cock rhythmically showing between his lubed thighs; Ezra’s own erection, so hard he’s dripping precome on himself; Colin’s legs muscles, flexing and tensing with every thrust; his hand gripped on Ezra’s boney hip.  
  
He wants more of all this.  
  
"Touch me."  
  
"’Course, princess." He gets a hold of his cock, finally, _thank god_.

Colin kisses him on the nape of his neck and right under his ear. He touches him slowly, almost just teasing, his grip on him way too loose.  
  
Ezra makes a frustrated noise and gets a hand around Colin’s, trying to make him tighten his hold, "Will you just fucking- _ah_-"  
  
He's interrupted by Colin biting under his ear on that spot that makes his entire body shudder. He can feel another drop of precome forming on the tip of his cock.  
  
"You shouldn’t use bad words." He sounds almost amused, if it wasn’t for his panting breath.

His cock is like a hot brand in between Ezra’s thighs, slowlying his thoughts and grounding him. He's moving just a bit, _so_ very slowly, but surely and continuously, fucking his thighs with his legs on each side of Ezra’s.  
  
"Colin.” He says, “Fuck me."  
  
"Later." He replies, and pinches his nipple.  
  
Ezra groans and pushes himself back against him.

"When."  
  
"After I’ve made you cum like this, love." He whispers, still playing with his nipple, now hard, “After I’ve made you breakfast in bed." He can feel his smile against his neck, "And after I’ve got you hard again, perhaps by eating you out, but I haven't decided that yet."  
  
Ezra turns his face to kiss him.

And apparently, that does it: he kisses him messily and Colin gets his hand back on his aching cock, and _really _touches him this time.

"Yes, fuck _yes_. Perfect." Ezra babbles against his lips, "Dont stop- ah."  
  
Colin groans in his mouth and bite his lip, tearing a deep moan out of him.  
  
Ezra's thighs are trembling from the effort of keeping them together.  
  
"You gonna come for me, baby?" He whispers against his ear, "Let me see how much you can get yourself dirty for me?"  
  
Ezra just nods, breathless, and starts moving his hips in time with Colin’s hand.  
  
Colin's everywhere around him. There's just him, his warmth, his strong scent, and the softness of the bed sheets, enveloping them.  
  
"Close." He whispers when he can feel the warmth of his orgasm at the base of his spine.  
  
“Go on.” Colin sucks a mark on his neck, and that, paired with the perfect movements of his hand and the hot, wet hardness in between his legs, costantly brushing against his balls and teasing his hole, that does it.

Ezra comes with his neck arched back, so Colin can see and _hear _exactly how much he loves this, being used, being fucked. By him.  
  
"God, Ezra." He hears him say, "So beautiful, baby, look at you."  
  
Ezra smiles dreamily, feeling his orgasm in each bone.

He loves this: waking up and getting straight to sex, without even having the time to realize where he is. Colin knows he has a weakness for morning sex and he indulges him way too often.

He just feels softer than when he has sex at night or during the day; he loves sex in general, but the mornings bring a kind of dreamlike atmosphere that he feels deep inside him and that curls hotly in his groin, making it almost hard for him to be anything but pliant and just a moaning mess.

He wants Colin to do anything he wants with him.

Ezra arches his neck again to kiss him, with a hand in his hair, pulling it just slightly, the way he knows he loves it. Colin sucks at his bottom lip and suddely- yes, suddenly he’s pushing Ezra on the bed, face down on the pillow, and there’s a moment where he almost can’t breathe, and he loves it, absolutely cherishes it, with Colin’s weigth on top of him, pinning him down on the bed, and he has his eyes closed so he can’t see anything but he can _hear_everything, his own panting breath and Colin’s groans in his ear, while he keeps himself propped up on his elbows and moves against him again and again.

Ezra can feel him all over himself and god, that’s just perfect.

“Yes, Colin yes.” He says, out of breath. He feels a smile on his own face, “Come on my back? Please.”

He can’t look at him from this position, with the side of his face in the pillow, pinned down, but there’s no need, because Colin’s just right there with his nose against his cheek, his breath coming in short puffs against his jaw.

“Jesus-“ His hips jump a little, and Ezra feels him shuffling a bit, to find the perfect position so he can stroke himself and still be as closed to him as possible, “Yes. Daddy’s gonna paint you all over, princess.”

It’s Ezra’s turn to feel his own hips moving without his permission, feeling a rush of pure pleasure going through his body, “Yes.” He whispers, feeling how close Colin is. He gets a hand behind them, on Colin’s ass, just to touch him and keep him there, “God, yes.” He says again, “Use me.”

Colin comes with a hand in his hair.

Ezra can feel the cum pooling at the base of his spine and dripping over the curve of his ass.

Then, he feels Colin’s fingers playing with that mess, and it makes his legs fall a bit more open, on their own accord.

“So pretty.” His voice is so breathless but sweet and affectionate at the same time, in such a contrast with what he’s saying, “I’d love to take a picture of this.”

Ezra laughs softly, “Imagine if someone hacked your phone. That would give my career a nice push.”

Colin laughs and keeps stroking his back gently with the tip of his fingers, playing with his own cum. It’s nonsense and dirty and it’s becoming a bit sticky, and Ezra loves it. He doesn’t move.

“And mine, too.”

He can imagine him smiling, sat on his thighs, looking down at Ezra with that deep gaze he sometimes has when he looks at him, the one that leaves Ezra a bit breathless, a bit aroused.

“I should buy a Polaroid.”

“Uhm?” Ezra was lost in thoughts, and doesn’t understand it.

“A Polaroid camera. So I could take pictures of you and no one would possibly know.” He says, “But I’d have them. I could keep one in my wallet.”

He laughs in a relaxed way saying that, but it makes Ezra’s heart do an unexpected jump.

“Can you clean this mess, please?” He points at his back, “I want to turn around so I can kiss you.”

“Sure, baby.”

Colin uses so many nicknames with him, it’s almost ridiculous. At the beginning, Ezra thought it was a bit weird, that it almost sounded fake. Then, he learnt that it’s just Colin, and that he’s like this with Ezra and no one else. Not even with his kids he uses this much sweet names- he shouldn’t probably think about Colin’s sons right now, when he’s got his back covered in _their father’s_-

“There you go.”

Thankfully, Colin interrupts his weird and very inappropriate train of thoughts.

He has cleand him up with a washcloth, and that would do for now.

Ezra turns around immediately, sitting on the bed so he can reach out and bring him back to bed, both of them smiling like idiots in the kiss they share.

Colin kisses him on his cheek and whispers: “Happy birthday, princess.”

“Thank you.” He feels so relaxed like this, with Colin on top of him, warm and nice and so very handsome, “Birthdays are just an excuse for our wonderful, capitalistic society to take money from us, anyway.”

“You’re way too wise sometimes.” He says, “That doesn’t apply to your birthday anyway, because I always get you presents, don’t I?”

“Mh-mh, that’s true.” He smiles, pleased and feeling blessed.

Colin kisses his jawline. He hasn’t shaved yet and Ezra is tempted to ask him not to do that, today. It’s is birthday anyway, he should get what he wants.

“It’s twenty-seven, right?” Colin whispers, looking at him.

“You know that already.”

“I do.” He says, and then smiles: “I’m going to give you twenty-seven kisses today.”

“Just that?” He puts on a shocked espression.

“Let me finish.” He pinches him lightly on his hip, “Every hour. Twenty-seven kisses every hour, until you’ve had enough of me.”

“That’s not going to happen.” He smiles, and then teases him, “Twenty-seven are a lot, though. Are you sure you can keep up to your plan?”

Colin’s smile widens in a grin and he suddenly gives him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, “One.”

“That’s- hardly a kiss!” Ezra’s eyes widens, faking disbelief, “Give me a real kiss.”

He does.

Seventeen minutes later, when Colin finally, _finally _lets him breathe again, he looks smugly at him, at Ezra’s flushed face, his swollen lips, his once again hard cock, resting heavily against his thighs, and whispers: “_One_, sweetheart.”


End file.
